Un ange ? Mon ange !
by ptit lu
Summary: Quand Danno décide de faire parler McGarrett cela à des retombées inattendues... ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

Assis tout seuls chez lui en ce samedi soir, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, Daniel pestait de rage. Il n'avait pas sa fille ce week end mais pour une fois ce n'étais pas cela qui le mettait hors de lui, ce n'était pas non le fait que Kono et Chin avaient organisé une soirée entres eux et leurs moitiés, après tout malgré son récent flirt avec Gabby, Daniel restait un éternel célibataire. Non ce qui mettait le policier hors de lui en cette nuit si claire était son cher commandant McGarrett et sa nouvelle partenaire, Catherine. Depuis que cette pétasse avait obtenu son transfert au 5,0 par un obscur soutient, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus. T vas-y que je te lance des regards amoureux, et que je te frôle... Steve avait purement et simplement mis Danny hors de sa vie ! Pas de faon brutale, cela avait commencé au boulot, Steve faisait de plus en plus souvent équipe avec Blondie, puis Steve s'était mis progressivement à décliner les invitations à sortir de Danny ainsi de suite jusqu'à décliner de Grace elle même, ce qui causa un terrible chagrin à la petite fille ce dont Danny n'avait pas pardonner à Steve. Danny se rendait bien compte que sa colère n'était pas justifié en tant que simple ami. Mais justement ils n'étaient pas de simples amis, ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble, ils avaient pleuré et rit ensemble, s'envoyer en l'air était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ensemble. Le traitement que Steve infligé à Danny avait mis à mal la patience de ce dernier qui se sentait prêt à exploser mais contrairement au brun qui aurait sûrement ruminer dans son coin, le blond prit les clefs de sa Camaro et alla demander des explications face à face et tant pis si l'autre blondasse était là !

Effectivement Catherine était là, les deux tourtereaux regardaient amoureusement la télé, tranquillement installé dans le canapé. Cette vision dégoûta encore plus Danny, dire que quelques mois auparavant, c'était lui à la place de la militaire. Le blond décida de faire une entrée digne de sa personne, après être entrer sans frapper, il alla purement et simplement éteindre la télé et se planta devant.

- Daniel qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Sors immédiatement de chez moi ! Cria Steven à son ex coéquipier.

Entendre son prénom complet de la bouche de la personne qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie après Grace, brisa le cœur de Danny autant que ça l'énerva.

- Catherine, s'obligea t-il à demander poliment. Serait tu assez sympathique pour me laisser seul avec mon supérieur ? Nous devons avoir une petite discussion.

- Non, Catherine, restes, contra Steve alors que sa petite amie commençait à se lever. Daniel tu sors immédiatement de chez moi ou je te promets que cette rébellion envers ton officier supérieur sera transmis au Lieutenant-Gouverneur.

- Bon, Catherine je te l'ai demandé gentiment alors tu te casses, cria Danny sans accorder la moindre attention à l'ancien SEAL.

Catherine, non contente d'échapper à cette situation plus qu'explosive, partit sans demander son reste. Steven se leva avec l'intention manifeste de remettre en place son lieutenant, mais celui ci fut plus rapide et lui asséna une droite en plein visage du brun. Un craquement se fit nettement entendre en provenance de la main de Danny, mais il n'y accorda aucune importance.

- Ça s'était pour m'avoir ignoré depuis des semaines sans aucune raison, expliqua Danny à un Steve légèrement sonné.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Danny ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre, il lui asséna une autre droite. Steven ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur que lui causa le coup.

- Ça s'était pour avoir osé donné ma place au sein de l'équipe à Catherine. Je suis tes renforts. Je surveilles tes arrières. Moi. Personne d'autres compris McGarrett ? Déclara furieusement Danny agrippant Steve pour le remettre sur pied.

- Danny..., tenta Steven, pour raisonner son ami mais celui ci était trop en colère pour l'entendre.

- Et ça, c'est pour avoir osé faire pleurer ma fille, justifia Danny, avant de frapper purement et simplement Steven à l'entrejambe.

Malgré son entraînement militaire Steve ne put s'empêcher de se plier sous la douleur du coup, et les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il regarda Danny dans les yeux, et put y voir le regard d'un homme en colère et blessé.

Danny de son côté essayait de retrouver son sang froid et ne put que se sentir honteux face à ses actes. Il venait de frapper son supérieur. Pire, il venait de frapper son supérieur hiérarchique après s'être introduit chez lui sans la moindre invitation. Cela pouvait lui valoir de gros ennuis à coup sur. Ne regrettant ses gestes, mais ne voulant pas se faire maudire par un ex Navy SEAL pour le restant de sa vie, Danny, alla dans la cuisine cherchez deux sachet de glaçons.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mes paroles, mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour les coups, Steven. Je comprendrai que tu ne souhaites plus me voir, déclara Danny en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, Danno ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît restes avec moi, se fit entendre la voix plaignante et triste de McGarrett.

Après une demie minute de réflexion, Danny se retourna et alla s'asseoir près du canapé. Steve s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes du blond, le visage tourné vers lui. Danny fut choqué de voir des larmes sur les joues du commandant.

- Pardonne moi Danno, je ne me rendais pas compte que je m'éloignais de toi. Catherine à débarquer avec des informations sur Shelburne, je te voyais de plus en plus te rapprocher de Gabby, alors j'ai pris la seule chose qui avait encore un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour moi, retrouver le meurtrier de mes parents.

- Mais je t'en prie, dis aussi que c'est de ma faute, je ne t'en voudrai pas, répliqué Danny, feignant d'être offensé.

- Non, Danny je ne dis pas ça, mais tu passais tellement de temps avec Gabby et je me sentais tellement seul, mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas entraver ton bonheur, tu mérites d'être heureux après tout ce que Rachel t'a fait subir même si ce n'est pas avec moi que tu l'es.

- Gabby et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des semaines, murmura Danny. Entre nous deux ça n'a plus était à partir du moment ou tu t'es éloigné de moi. Je n'arrivais... je n'arrivais pas à oublier ton absence dans ma vie. Je n'y arrive toujours pas d'ailleurs, ce qui explique ma petite scène de tout à l'heure...

- Alors restes avec moi, ici et pour toujours, Danno, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Steven en s'agenouillant.

Danno le regardant avec ce regard qu'il avait quand il pensait que Steve avait perdu la tête en proposant des plans absolument rocambolesque.

- Je suis sérieux Babe, reprit avec plus d'émotions McGarrett. On ne se sent bien que lorsque l'autre est près de nous. La preuve en est maintenant, on a voulu mener une vie un tant soit peu éloigner et on malheureux comme les pierres. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, contra Steve quand il vit que Danny voulut répliquer. Oses me dire que tu es tellement heureux que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour un samedi soir que de venir défoncer ma porte et me tabasser ? Demanda Steve.

Danny ne put que garder le silence quand la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Bien que cela paraissait totalement inconcevable et tirer par les cheveux, Danny ne pouvait se passer de Steve à ses côtés et inversement.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ? Demanda t'il.

- Puisque l'on est incapable d'être heureux loin de l'autre, restons ensemble, proposa Steve rapprochant son corps de celui de son lieutenant.

- Mais... ta carrière... on ne peut pas se serai mal vu, protesta Danny.

- Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de nos choix, Danno. Si ils veulent garder leurs mentalités arriérés, c'est leur problèmes. Mais nous n'avons pas à subir leurs débilités.

Sachant que Danny avait besoin de paroles pour finir d'être totalement convaincu, Steve vint encadrer délicatement le visage du blond dans ses mains.

- N'as tu pas envie d'être enfin heureux bébé ? Je suis l'homme qui peut t'apporter ce bonheur sans prétention de ma part, parce qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, je le sais maintenant, murmura Steve tout près des lèvres du blond.

Un charme quasi hypnotique le poussa à s'approcher encore plus de Danny depuis que Steve depuis que Steve avait envahi l'espace vital de son lieutenant. Le marin s'apprêtait à céder définitivement à ce charme, quand ses lèvres furent happés, tout en délicatesse et en gourmandise, à son plus grand étonnement et à sa plus grande joie par son compagnon.

- Tu es sur que tu veux t'embarquer dans cette relation avec moi Steve ? Je pense être pire que toi en privé, demanda Danny tout contre ses lèvres.

- Non seulement j'en suis sur mais je le veux dès maintenant lieutenant Williams.

Comme pour sceller cette nouvelle relation, Steve vint taquiner le cou de Danny, tout en déboutonnant doucement sa chemise. Le marin mettait tant de douceur et de passion dans ses gestes et baiser qu'il ne tarda pas à tirer des gémissements de pur plaisir de la part de Danny, ce qui accrut son propre plaisir.

- Oh, punaise, j'aurai du savoir que tu serai doué pour ça aussi, gémit Danny. Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des ongles, Marine.

- Seulement pour toi bébé, répondit Steve de voix basse et rauque, ce qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Danny.

- Faudra que je demandes à Catherine à l'occasion, répondit le blond en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux du brun qui s'était attaqué à son bas ventre.

- S'il te plaît ne me parles d'elle alors que je suis sur le point de te faire l'amour, mon ange.

Entendre ses mots dans la bouche de son futur amant aurai pu à eux seuls aire venir Danny mais Steve le fit basculer sur lui, le plaçant en position de dominant, ce qui le déconcerta un peu.

- Hey, ça va ? Demanda Steve en se redressant, collant son torse à celui du blond.

- Oui, c'est juste que tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Tu sais, tomber amoureux d'un homme, et vouloir d'une certaine intimité avec. Alors j'imagine que je suis un peu intimidé, confessa dans un murmure le blond.

Cette déclaration aviva un feu ardent dans le corps de Steve, Danny souhaitai être intime avec lui, mieux il était lui aussi amoureux.

- Embrasse moi, mon ange, fut tout ce qu'il sut dire.

Danny s'exécuta avec grand plaisir et vint goûter avec gourmandise les lèvres de son homme, le baiser était différent de ceux que Danny avaient échangés avec les quelques femmes qu'il avait connu dans sa vie. Ce baiser sans être sans sentiment de dominance était néanmoins plus dur et plus passionné. Danny ne s'attendait pas à apprécié autant un baiser, non, en fait il était sur que si la personne qu'il était entrain d'embrasser n'était pas Steve il l'aurai moins apprécie...

* * *

_Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite et fin de ce petit OS _


	2. retour

Hey tout le monde !

Tout d'abord désolé pour cette absence plus que prolongée et totalement imprévu.

Tout avait commencé par un manque d'inspiration à mon entrée à la fac en septembre dernier mais au lieu de s'arranger les choses se sont légèrement aggravés, sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails afin de conserver un minimum de vie privée, ma mère s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain dans un fauteuil roulant, la jambe gauche broyée suite à un grave accident. Vous devez vous en doutez les jours et les mois non pas était facile et cela m'a coûté ma première année de fac que je repique.

Mais tous cela pour vous dire que je n'ai absolument pas abandonner l'écriture et , j'écris toujours ( d'ailleurs une autre histoire est en préparation ) c'est juste qu'entre les cours, les examens, la rééducation de ma mère, la mienne ( me suis foutu en l'air le pied gauche ) le sport et ma vie « sociale » il est rare que j'ai le temps et l'envie de m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur est d'écrire se croise en même temps, ce qui fait que tout est dans mon carnet et qu'il manque juste le temps de le taper à l'ordinateur.

Mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible et de me motiver à 200%, n'ayant pas quitter mon histoire une seule seconde depuis tous ces mois, je dois avouer ne pas m'être rendue compte de votre « attente »

Sincèrement désolé et ne espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère vous retrouvez tous pour fêter mon retour officiel!7

A très vite !


End file.
